


From Pegasus, With Love

by soleta



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleta/pseuds/soleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the sga_flashfic Documentation challenge. Oddly enough, it took an hour to write and about seven to format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Pegasus, With Love

_Received in Atlantis during a post run after the attempted invasion; Dr. Kavanagh is nearly elbowed in the head in the general rush to get their mail without being elbowed in the head. Sadly, Dr. Kavanagh fails._

  


_Received at the SGC in Cheyenne Mountain a week after the attempted bombing of Atlantis. General O'Neill almost decides to burn it, but heaves a long suffering sigh - a_ very _long suffering sigh - and slits it open with more force than is strictly necessary._

  


  


  
[Ronon Dex, Specialist](http://banbury-tales.livejournal.com/2931.html)   


  
_Now, imagine you're a lonely, bored mail server admin when suddenly you recognize an unfamiliar name in the incoming list._

 _You're_ very _bored._

 _You click._

* * *

From: [j.oneill@airforce.gov](mailto:j.oneill@soleta.net)  
To: [a.kavanagh@airforce.gov](mailto:a.Kavanagh@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 10:16 AM  
Subject: Your allegations of 4/26/06

Dr. Kavanagh, all your allegations have been investigated and proven to be without merit.

On the other hand, thank you for the personnel file; it was extremely interesting reading.

Brig. Gen. J. O'Neill

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [j.oneill@airforce.gov](mailto:j.oneill@soleta.net)  
To: [e.weir@atlantis.gov](mailto:e.weir@soleta.net)  
CC: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 10:18 AM  
Subject: You tortured Kavanagh?!

Are you _insane_?

At least you didn't record it.

(Is this Ronon guy as impressive as he sounds?)

Jack

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

attachments: [akavanagh1.jpg](http://pics.livejournal.com/soleta/pic/0006ab5c), [akavanagh2.jpg](http://pics.livejournal.com/soleta/pic/0006bgeb)

  
From: [e.weir@atlantis.gov](mailto:e.weir@soleta.net)  
To: [j.oneill@airforce.gov](mailto:j.oneill@soleta.net)  
CC: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 10:22 AM  
Subject: Re: You tortured Kavanagh?!

Don't remind me.

Are we in trouble?

Elizabeth

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
To: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net), [ronon@atlantis.gov](ronon@soleta.net), [teyla@atlantis.gov](teyla@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 10:24 AM  
Subject: Fwd: You tortured Kavanagh?!

We are in so much shit.

John

>attachments: [akavanagh2.jpg](http://pics.livejournal.com/soleta/pic/000687ab)

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
To: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net), [ronon@atlantis.gov](ronon@soleta.net), [teyla@atlantis.gov](teyla@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 10:25 AM  
Subject: Kavanagh

Don't do anything stupid. I'm looking at both of you, Rodney and Ronon.

John

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net)  
To: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 10:27 AM  
Subject: Re: Kavanagh

Who said anything about doing something stupid? I was only going to crash his bank account and revoke his credit rating.

RM

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
To: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 10:28 AM  
Subject: Re: Re: Kavanagh

You can do that?

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
To: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 10:28 AM  
Subject: Re: Re: Kavanagh

No, no, forget I said that. It's really not necessary.

John

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net)  
To: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:45 AM  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Kavanagh

Too late.

RM

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [j.oneill@airforce.gov](mailto:j.oneill@soleta.net)  
To: [e.weir@atlantis.gov](mailto:e.weir@soleta.net)  
CC: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:09 AM  
Subject: Re: Re: You tortured Kavanagh?!

No, we've got bigger things to worry about. Like, say, aliens? Besides, it's he-said-she-said stuff, it's like trying to prosecute date rape cases.

If it were up to me, you three would be getting commendations.

Jack

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
To: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net), [ronon@atlantis.gov](ronon@soleta.net), [teyla@atlantis.gov](teyla@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:12 AM  
Subject: Fwd: Re: Re: You tortured Kavanagh?!

False alarm. Thank god.

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

written by j.oneill@airforce.gov:  
No, we've got bigger things to worry about. Like, say, aliens? Besides, it's he-said-she-said stuff, it's like trying to prosecute date rape cases.

>If it were up to me, you three would be getting commendations.

>Jack

>This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited  
>to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of  
>citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

>written by e.weir@atlantis.gov:  
>>Don't remind me.

>>Are we in trouble?

>>Elizabeth

>>This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and  
>>not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance;  
>>revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
To: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:20 AM  
Subject:

My place tonight.

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net)  
To: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:23 AM  
Subject: Re:

Damn right. I know you're the one that has the new Doctor Who bootlegs everyone's paying through the nose for. Give - you owe me.

RM

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [teyla@atlantis.gov](mailto:teyla@soleta.net)  
To: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:j.sheppard@soleta.net), [e.weir@atlantis.gov](mailto:e.weir@atlantis.gov), [ronon@atlantis.gov](mailto:ronon@atlantis.gov)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:31 AM  
Subject: Re: Fwd: Re: You tortured Kavanagh?!

My apologies for not replying earlier. I am still unused to this technology.

I am glad that none of you are in danger any longer.

Teyla Emmagen

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [ronon@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20ronon@soleta.net)  
To: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:33 AM  
Subject: Re: Kavanagh

You never let me have any fun. Unlike Teyla.

Ronon

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
To: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:36 AM  
Subject: Re: Re:

I think I'm not the only one who got some this morning.

J

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

Attachments: [teyla.txt](http://www.soleta.net/fiction/documentation/teyla.txt), [ronon.txt](http://www.soleta.net/fiction/documentation/ronon.txt)

  
From: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net)  
To: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:36 AM  
Subject: Re: Re: Re:

Some things I never wanted to know. God.

Although now that I think about it, the image is seriously hot.

... are you doing anything?

RM

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [j.sheppard@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20j.sheppard@soleta.net)  
To: [r.mckay@atlantis.gov](mailto:%20r.mckay@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:37 AM  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re:

Not anymore.

J

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [e.weir@atlantis.gov](mailto:e.weir@soleta.net)  
To: [j.oneill@airforce.gov](mailto:j.oneill@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:58 AM  
Subject: We all owe you one.

Thanks.

Elizabeth

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

  
From: [e.weir@atlantis.gov](mailto:e.weir@soleta.net)  
To: [j.oneill@airforce.gov](mailto:j.oneill@soleta.net)  
Date: Tues, May 2, 2006 11:59 AM  
Subject: Ronon

And he's better. In every way.

This information is classified. Distribution to anyone without the proper security clearance carries consequences including and not limited to the following; fines up to $30, 000 or the equivalent; up to ten (10) years in federal prison; revocation of security clearance; revocation of citizenship or resident alien status; and/or deportment.

* * *

 _It's enough blackmail material for weeks if you're careful._

 _You cackle. First, you think, you're going to get those Doctor Who bootlegs. And then, the world!_


End file.
